The Island: With Kids 2
by The Other
Summary: My sequel to The Island: With Kids. It would probably help to read that first but it's your choice. 5 years into the future and the kids are grownup. Not that much older but all of them are older than 4
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my new sequel- The Island: With Kids 2. This time i'm not only concentraiting on Kate and Sawyer. Claire, Charlie, Sun, Jun, Maria, Jack and all their kids will at least be seen in more then 2 chapters.

OK, myself, and maybe a lot of you are probably a bit confused about whose kids are whose, so my first chapter I will explain whose parents are whose and how old they are in this fan fiction.

**Kate and Sawyer**

Kaylee – 11 – almost 12

River – 9 – almost 10

Dean, Dylan & Vanessa – 5

**Sun and Jin**

Kim – 13

Kit-Fox- 5

Amelia - 5

**Claire & Charlie**

Aaron – 13 – almost 14

Kylie – 5

**Jack & Ana**

Alan – 10 – almost 11

**Sayid & Shannon**

Jayne – 11- almost 12

A/N: I hope you enjoy and the real chapter will come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: OMG!I'm back! I've been away in the country and really bored because we didn't have a computer. This is the first official chapter for The Island: 2 and I hope you all enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lost. I own all the kids except Aaron. I also own Maria._

"Dad…Mom…Kaylee?" River yelled,

She ran across the beach to the new-improved shelter that her father had recently built. She looked through it and sighed, still not being able to find her parents or her sister. She saw Dylan, Dean and Vanessa sleeping peacefully in their room but no Kaylee.

"I guess this is what comes from being up at four in the morning," she said to herself, finally sitting down in the sand, facing the ocean.

After the sun came up she went searching again, but this time she went into the jungle. She looked carefully around, taking long steps but stopping for a least a minute before continuing.

After half an hour of walking, she came into a clearing, and saw Kaylee and Aaron talking and laughing.

"Kaylee!" River said and Kaylee turned and looked at River with a shocked expression on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kaylee exclaimed, taking Aaron's hand and walking towards River.

"I was about to ask you the same question!" she said angrily.

Kaylee sighed and glared at River

"Mom and Dad are missing," River said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Where's the triplets?" Kaylee asked, her eyes widening

"Uhh…I kinda….left them back at camp," River said, her voice getting smaller and smaller.

"Ugh! Why did you have to come after me? Why can't you ever leave me alone! Remember the stories dad has told us about the others and everything else on this damn island! Never leave the kids alone!" Kaylee yelled as she ran back to camp

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking. I was concentrating on where you and Mom and Dad were!" River yelled back.

They ran the rest of the way in silence and River wondered how far they were away when they finally reached the camp. Kaylee ran into their tent and heard Dylan, Dean and Vanessa sobbing.

"Hey, guys, it's okay. I'm here now," Kaylee said softly, sitting down on one of the beds.

She patted the bed and the three of them came over, burying their heads into Kaylee's shirt. Kaylee sent death glares at River but she shrugged. Suddenly Aaron burst into the room.

"Everyone's gone." He said

"What?" Kaylee said, standing up and leaving the triplets on the bed.

"It's only us 6, Kim, Alan and Jayne," Aaron said "I've checked every tent. Even survivors we didn't know are missing,"

Kaylee sat down on the bed again with her head in her hands.

"Okay…get the others in here," she said

When Aaron came back they were all a mess. You could tell that Kim had been crying and Jayne and Alan were coated with mud from searching.

"Okay...what are we gonna do?" Jayne asked

Kaylee thought for a minute before running into her parent's room. When she came back out she was carrying six guns. She gave one to Jayne, River, Aaron, Kim, Alan and left one for herself, ignoring the complaints from the triplets. She then stuffed a couple of boxes of ammo in her bag.

"Do you all know how to use these? You better and DON'T use them unless necessary, I have a plan," she said, stuffing her gun into the back of her jeans like the adults did.

"Let's hear it then," Alan said,

"We have to go find our parents right? Well the only way we can do that is if we work together. Considering they all disappeared at the same time I think that they were all kidnapped by the same thing." She said and they all nodded.

"I'm guessing it was the others," Jayne said,

Suddenly they heard a muffled cry from the beach and they all froze, staring at each other. Kaylee took her gun out from her jeans and breathed in softly, opening the flap of her tent slightly. She saw a shadow pass over the tents, but she still couldn't see who it was.

"Kids?" she recognized her mother's voice and ran out to hug her, but was caught by an other and was immediately gagged and her hands were tied together

"Where'd Kaylee go?" she heard River ask and then muffled sounds of 'I dunno'.

She looked around and saw her mother who was also gagged and tied. She sadly smiled at her and Kaylee saw tears in her eyes.

"Come on, they're not gonna come out until this one goes back in," she heard someone whisper.

She was then pushed forwards and walked beside Sawyer with 'The Others' surrounding them. They walked for ages, through water, up hills and sometimes Kaylee thought that they were going in circles.

After about an hour 'The Others' stopped at some giant pillars with a red bulb on top.

"This is it; you can take the gags away now." Ben said, and 'The Others' took the gags out of Kaylee and Kate's mouth.

"Mom, "Kaylee cried softly, and Kate sighed.

"I'm sorry honey…" she said and sighed again.

"Come on Kate, your husband is waiting for you." Ben said

"Wait, what about Kaylee?" she asked angrily.

"Oh, she'll be going where all the kids go," he said,

"No! She is old enough to stay with us!" Kate almost yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry Kate; she has to stay with us for four days before you can have her." Ben smiled and Juliet took Kaylee by the arm.

Kate closed her eyes and tears trickled down her face.

"Don't you dare hurt her or I swear you'll have more then just a scar on your face," she said coldly, referring to what Sayid did.

They were pushed separate ways and Kate glanced back at Kaylee, who was crying.

"What are you doing to them?" Kate asked Ben sadly

"You'll see Kate, don't worry." He said smiling.

Aaron, Jayne, Kim and the triplets sat in a small circle around one of the campfires.

"What do we do now? Kaylee's gone and she was probably taken too," Kim asked,

"We find them and kill every last one of those damn 'Others'" Aaron said, standing up.

"Okay, everyone search the tents for medical supplies, weapons, food, and then fill up any water bottles you can find." Alan said, standing up

They set off in different directions and got to work.

"Sawyer…they've got Kaylee but the others wont come out of the tent." Kate said, hugging him when 'The Others' released her into the large cage.

"Who else is there?" Jack asked Kate, walking up with the now pregnant Maria.

"Alan, Kim, Jayne, River and the triplets I think," Kate said sadly.

The cage was huge and could hold most of the survivors. The ones who didn't fit were transferred into the hydra and the kids….well; nobody knew where the kids were.

_A/N: Please R&R because that's the thing that keeps me going!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey, sorry the update is so slow, high school has been painful...and tiresome. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, I really appriciate it. (My spelling is off, it's too early)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, I only own the kids except for Aaron, and Sasha and 'the man'._

"Do you guys even know how to use these?" Jayne asked, pointing to the guns as they sat around a campfire.

"Nope, I've barely even held one," Alan said,

"Well, forget them, we'll use sticks!" Kim said, chucking her gun into the middle

"Against bullets?" Aaron said, chucking his into the middle as well.

Kim sighed and the others put their guns into the middle.

"What are we gonna do?" Vanessa asked suddenly

Aaron sighed and looked around, then stood up.

"I don't know," he said, walking over to her

"Are we gonna die?" Dylan asked,

"No, we're gonna stick together and get our parents and our friends back," Jayne said, standing up

"We're all in this together….cause if we can't stay together, then we're gonna die alone" Alan said, repeating a saying his dad said a lot and stood up with them.

"Isn't it If we can't _live_ together, then we're gonna die alone?" Kim asked

"Well, lived doesn't work, cause we are already living together. We have to stay together. It's easier to catch one than catch seven." He answered and she nodded thoughtfully

"Hey! Lookie!" Vanessa shouted, pointing into the jungle.

They all stood up and looked to where she was pointing. Vincent ran out from behind a bush at top speed but stopped when he reached the children. He sat down in front of them and they patted him happily.

"I wonder where's he's been," Aaron asked

"Probably digging up graves or something," Dean said and they stared at him, "Well he could've been!"

"Maybe Vincent can lead us to 'The Others' camp" Vanessa said,

"Yeah, but what if he leads us to some random place where the 'monster' is?" Kim asked

"Well, it's worth a shot." Aaron said. "Go gather up all the medical stuff that you know that could help, water, food and anything else."

"What medical stuff will we need?" Jayne asked

"Uh…. Bandages, Aspirin, Band-Aids…stuff like that" he said and they nodded, taking off in different directions, except for the triplets, who stayed with Aaron.

When they met back at the campfire it was dark, but everyone had found everything.

"We'll go tomorrow morning, really early. We should sleep in the same place, just incase." Aaron said, pointing to Kate and Sawyer's shelter, because it was the biggest.

The others nodded and headed towards it.

"Kaylee!" Amelia exclaimed, sitting in a giant chair with 'an Other' looking over her.

"Amelia, what going on?" she asked, being pushed forward by a different 'Other'

"Ther….doi…..test…..o…..us" she said as the 'Other' inspected her teeth.

Kaylee was pushed into a different room before she had time to register what Amelia had just said.

"Where are we?" she asked 'the other'

"My name is Sasha, don't talk unless someone asks you to, just do what we tell you and then you'll be taken to your parents," she said kindly, opening a door

"We were unable to locate the 6th Ford child," Sasha said to the man who was inside the room,

Kaylee frowned and tried to think of who it might have been,

"Can you tell me where your brother is?" the man in the room asked

"You have them…Dean and Dylan." She said angrily

"No, the other one," he said,

"I don't have another brother!" she yelled, annoyed

"Tyler Ford" Sasha said quietly, reading a file and Kaylee froze

Tears came to her eyes as she remembered him and she took a step backwards.

"How do you know about him?" she asked, softly

"That was not the question… where is he?" the man asked,

"He's dead!" she yelled angrily taking a step forward.

Tears flowed down her cheeks and she clenched her fists in rage. Before she could go any further Sasha put a hand on her shoulder and took her out of the room. Sasha looked down at Kaylee sympathetically and Kaylee looked away, trying to control the random sobs that she couldn't keep in.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, I'm gonna put you in a room with you're friends and then when you're friends go back to their parents, so can you." Sasha said, leading Kaylee away from the room

"Why did he want to know about Tyler?" Kaylee asked sadly, tears still trickling down her face.

"I'll tell you later, just try and get some rest now, okay," Sasha said, and then led her into a room that was bright and child-friendly.

It had toys, and books and a game consol, but Kaylee just collapsed on the nearest bed.

"I'll come get you in the morning," she said, walking out and locking the door behind her.

_A/N: Sorry about the Tyler scene, it was really bad cause I suck at emotional scenes ...(remember Tyler's death etc...they didn't go well at all) Sorry it's so short, I just ran out of ideas, but if any of you wonderful reviewiers have any ideas I will gladly consider them._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Another chapter done and I hope you like it! Thanks to all those who reveiwed and if you have any ideas, please let me know! _

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Lost and probably never will. I only own the kids apart from Aaron and Maria and Sasha._

Aaron yawned and looked around; counting to make sure everyone was there. When he make sure they were he woke up Jayne and Alan.

"Get ready to leave; we need to go as soon as possible. Have breakfast, if you can find any and tell me when you're ready." He whispered and they nodded, gathering their bags,

He then woke up Kim and River and told them the same thing. He watched the triplets sleep for another ten minutes before River came in and told him they were ready.

"Vanessa, Dean, Dylan…time to wake up now. We're gonna find our parents." He said, shaking them softly.

Vanessa stirred and looked up at Aaron. She smiled and nudged the boys, and then they were awake and happy.

"Okay everyone…lets go," Aaron said, taking a breath and stepping into the woods. "Have you guys had breakfast yet?"

They shook their heads and Aaron looked around, and then tried to climb up a tree. He fell down when he reached halfway and River laughed, running in front of him and climbing the tree quickly. She threw down a couple of bananas and then climbed down.

As they ate Aaron looked around uncertainly, but tried to ignore it the odd feeling. When they had eaten Aaron stood up and started to walk forward, but was stopped by River.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked

"What are we gonna do when we get there; annoy them to death? And what if we do get past them, how are we gonna find our parents?" she asked

Aaron sighed and they wondered back to the camp, feeling depressed. They ate quickly and then went into Kate and Sawyer's tent and fell asleep quickly, but Kim and River stayed awake

"Where's Aaron?" Kim asked suddenly, looking around

River looked around also and shrugged, so they went outside and saw him sitting on a log in front of the small campfire they had made earlier. When they came closer he looked up and wiped his hands over his eyes, which were red.

"What's wrong?" River asked, sitting down next to him.

"Nothing," he said, staring into the fire.

"Tell us Aaron, what's bothering you?" Kim asked

"Well…I knew we couldn't do it in the first place. A couple of nights ago I wondered how we were gonna do it, and I didn't want to put you guys in danger but I almost did…I feel so terrible," he said, tears falling down his cheeks.

He quickly wiped them off and ran his hands through his hair, sighing.

"It wasn't your fault," River said gently

"It was though. I wanted to get everyone back so much, that I put people in danger trying to do so…" he said , sighing "I'm sorry,"

Kim leaned over and hugged him, and River did the same. He hugged them back tightly, and then when he let them go he looked at the sky.

"The good thing is, is that you didn't lead us into any danger. You saved us." River said, smiling

Aaron almost smiled back before someone emerged from the jungle. The three turned to look and saw Danielle, standing with Alex.

"What are you two doing here?" River asked

"We're here to help," Alex said, walking forwards.

"How?" Kim asked,

"I'll wait till morning so we can tell your friends too. We'll keep and eye on the camp. You three get some rest and we'll have breakfast ready when you wake up.' Alex said, smiling and the other three nodded,

Kaylee woke up with a start. All her friends and siblings were sleeping in beds next to her.

"Kaylee, you're awake," Sasha whispered, beckoning for her to come to the door. "It's time for breakfast,"

The cereal Kaylee had tasted fresher than the stuff in the Dharma boxes, but she didn't take much notice of it as her friends came in.

"What's going on?" she asked Kylie

She shrugged and kept eating but Kaylee looked around. Suddenly Tom came in and spoke to Sasha briefly.

"Okay kids, you can see your parents now," she said,

"What's going on?" Kaylee asked

"Don't ask, we're just putting you with your parents," she said, pushing all of the kids to the door.

When they went outside the cages where in front of them, and 'The Others' lead them to the cages, where they locked them back in and their parents asked many questions, none of which they could answer.

The next morning Aaron was the first awake, one arm wrapped around River and one around Kim. He stood up and looked outside, seeing a small fire and Alex and Daniele. He stepped out, sitting down next to them. Alex handed a large chunk of boar meat and he thanked her, eating it hungrily. After everyone was awake and had eaten, Alex stood up

"I know where Tom is keeping your parents," she said (Ben had died already, from old age. That doesn't work with the 815 survivors, nor do they get old, because the island protects them or something)

"How are we gonna get there?" River asked

"We know how to get there from behind," she said, grinning. "And also, I found this,"

She held up a gold key.

"It's for the cage they're in," Danielle said.

The kids all looked at each other, smiling and grinning.

"What about the triplets, they're too young. They could get lost, or hurt. Then our parents would kill us," Aaron said and River and Kim grinned at each other

"Karl!" Alex yelled and after a few minutes Karl walked out of the jungle

"Would you look after the little kids while we go and find they're parents?" she asked and Karl nodded, walking over

"Hey, we want to go too!" Vanessa protested

"No Vanessa, you need to stay here!" River told her, and she pouted

"Hey, I'm Karl. I'm gonna be here with you while they go off and try to get your parents back," Karl said, crouching down to her level

"I don't need a baby sitter! I'm not a baby!" she yelled

"I'm not gonna baby sit you, because your not a baby, nobody here is. I'm just gonna make sure you don't bump into anything dangerous. Think of me as your knight in shining armor," he said and she grinned, and giggled as he picked her up, wedding style and swung her around.

While he entertained the kids the others snuck off, and went around the island a way the kids had never gone. Once they had walked for about an hour and a half they stopped to rest.

"It's just a little further up and then we go inland and keep walking for another twenty minutes, and then we'll see the cage," Danielle said and the others nodded, ready to keep walking.

When they reached the cage the adults didn't see them, but that was mainly because they were well hidden.

"River, you're small enough to squeeze through the bars. Take the key and unlock it, but don't cause too much commotion. When you get to the front of the cage, squeeze through again and duck. There will be a camera in a tree but when you've ducked it won't be able to see you. When it spins away from you unlock the cage and get everyone out. Come back this way and be careful " Alex whispered and River nodded, taking the key.

She crept towards the cages quietly, and when she squeezed through Kate, Sawyer, Kaylee, Jack and Maria faced her.

"River!" Kate whispered happily, pulling her into a hug.

"Mom, I got the key!" she said, hugging both her mother and her father and Kaylee

"How?" they all asked

"Alex," she responded, pushing to the front of the cages.

She pushed through the bars and ducked like Alex told her to, and then looked for the camera. While she looked for it the parents acted normally and then she unlocked it and they bolted out, following River.

"Not so fast…" Tom said, standing in front of them with about 100 people behind him.

He looked over at one of the others, who had Alex, Aaron, Jayne, Alan and Kim tied up.

"The other one is gone, should we go after her?" he asked but Tom shook his head

"We've got enough…escort them inside and take the children to their quarters. Bring the women to me and put the men in room 108" he said

Hurley gasped and everyone knew why, but tried to take no notice of it.

The others moved forwards and the men charged at them before the others got out their guns. The women took the guns from the others that they had pinned down but suddenly a gunshot rand out and something went 'thud'. Everyone turned and saw one of the survivors on the ground, blood trickling from their body.

"Cooperate with us and nobody else gets hurt…" Tom said, walking forwards with the gun in his hand.

While everyone turned to see 'The Others' had grabbed their guns back and knocked most of the ones who struggled out, and they dragged them away.

_A/N: Sorry if it wasn't very discriptive...It's about two in the morning and I didn't know where to stop it. Please R&R and please send in ideas if you have any. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hahaha, a nice longish chapter to keep you going._ _Thanks to all those who have reveiwed and I hope you like this chapter_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, I only own the kids except for Aaron. I also own Sasha._

"We blew this one…" Kaylee whispered to Aaron as they were pushed through the hallways of something that looked a lot like a regular house.

When they reached a door that said '108' the other that was leading them opened it and stepped in, pushing the kids in too. Kaylee looked around and sighed. It was an empty room with two doors, one painted black and one painted blue.

"Kaylee, come here please," Sasha said, opening the black door.

Kaylee slowly came over, being pushed by the others. When she entered the room Sasha was the only one there, but a camera was in the corner of the room.

"Do you remember Tyler at all?" she asked

Kaylee closed her eyes and Sasha sighed.

"Listen, we don't want to hurt you guys, we just wanna help. At least, I want to," she said, standing up.

"You're just saying that because there's a camera in the corner," Kaylee said,

"You see how it's not moving and it's not pointing on you?" she asked and Kaylee nodded, "It's been broken for years"

Kaylee scoffed and Sasha sighed.

"Stay here," she said, exiting through another door

She came back moments later with a baseball bat. She struck the camera several times, until the whole camera fell and shattered.

"Now you believe me?" she asked, throwing the bat back into the other room

Kaylee smiled a little and then sat down in a chair.

"I don't remember Tyler much…but I remember having someone else…" she said, "You wouldn't understand,"

"I understand completely, when I was five my two younger twin sisters died from a disease, and I always remembered someone who was always there, but they were never there anymore. It was like a part of me was missing. I only learnt about them fully a couple of years ago." Sasha said, sighing

Kaylee smiled and looked down.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Kaylee asked and Sasha sighed again.

"I don't actually know. Ben recruited me when I was ten and never told me what was going on. When he died Tom took over and said that he only told the people who would kill themselves if they were forced to tell, or something strange like that." She said, placing her hands on the desk.

Kaylee nodded and looked around.

"Why do you want to know about Tyler?" she asked

"Because we were documenting the 815's survivors' progress, and then when they had kids, we had to add to it. When Tyler went missing we didn't know where he had gone." She said

Kaylee nodded and sighed.

"When will we be let out?" she asked

"In about ten minutes, and, I'm not supposed to do this but trust me, it'll help. Remember, your campsite is to the north of where we'll send you. Follow this" she said, handing her a compass, "And you'll be safe. Your parents will be at the camp already, actually, they should be there now."

"You're on my side?" Kaylee asked, looking down at her

"I'm a prisoner here too….." she said, holding up her wrist

Kaylee looked at it closely and saw what was written

_Sasha Stamford: #4815162342. DOA – 7/8/1995. DOL - ……_

"What do the DOA and DOL stand for?" Kaylee asked, putting the compass in her pocket

"Date of Arrival and Date of Leave," she replied

"So, you're here forever?" Kaylee asked and Sasha nodded

"Why did you come here?"

"I….never mind…" she said softly, looking at her watch.

"Come on, we'll let you out soon. As soon as I escape I'll find you guys and I'll help," she said, opening the black door and pushing Kaylee through.

When Sasha left the kids waited in the room, trying to ask Kaylee questions but she wouldn't answer them. After a couple more minutes Tom opened the Blue door and entered, with about a dozen more people, including Sasha.

Tom nodded and they closed in, wrapping blindfolds around all the kids' eyes. Most of the younger kids started crying, but the others ignored them. They were pushed towards a door and then outside, where they walked for about two hours until they stopped and were let go.

Kaylee whipped her blindfold off fast but the 'Others' were nowhere in sight.

"What do we do now?" Aaron asked, helping the younger kids take off their blindfolds.

"We head north," Kaylee said,

"Why north?" Jayne asked, looking around

"Because that's where the camp is," she replied

"How would you know?" Alan asked

"Because, Sasha helped me," she said pulling out the compass

"Kaylee…she's one of them…you can't possibly believe her!" Aaron protested

"Aaron, she's a prisoner here too, I saw a band around her arm, she's here forever, and she's not happy,"

Aaron sighed as Kaylee and River climbed up trees, looking for food. Once they had eaten they headed north.

"Ya know, I think the Black cloud retired," Aaron commented to Kaylee

"Why?" she asked

"Because, for seven years we haven't heard of it," he said

"Don't say that, it'll probably come now, since you mentioned it,"  
she said

"I doubt it, things like that only happen in TV shows," he said with a smile.

Kaylee looked around uncertainly but continued walking.

"Are you sure it's north?" Jayne asked after about half an hour.

Kaylee sighed and nodded. By now they were going slower, but suddenly they heard running water.

"Do you hear that?" she asked

"What?" they replied

"How can you not hear that?" she asked, running towards it.

They followed her and when they caught up with her she was standing in front of a lake, with a waterfall coming down from a stone wall.

"Whoa…" Aaron breathed

They all dived in happily, Alan and Jayne staying with the younger ones. Kaylee and Aaron dived down and saw two dead, rotting bodies strapped to airplane chairs. They both swam back up and Kaylee almost threw up.

"Come on, we need to go." Kaylee said to all of them, climbing out of the water and sitting down

"Why?" The younger ones asked

"Because…this lake isn't too healthy," she said,

Suddenly it started raining, without warning like it usually did. Aaron looked up and saw black storm clouds and groaned.

"We need to find shelter….or camp, cause that would be better," he said and they all looked up.

"Camp shouldn't be far…I don't think." Kaylee said, "But we gotta hurry…we shouldn't be in wet clothes,"

They all nodded and quickly got out of the water, running back into the jungle and running north. A bolt of lightning struck near them and the younger kids, screamed.

"Look!" Kaylee cried, pointing towards them

They all looked forward and stopped running. They could see a blue tarp through the trees, but it was still a far way to go.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Aaron called and they started walking, too tired to run.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck a tree in front of them and started falling. Aaron pushed everyone out the way but slipped and fell. He scrambled away but the mud didn't let him move too fast and the tree landed with a thud on his leg.

He screamed in pain and they all rushed up to them, frightened and worried expressions on their faces.

"Aaron, are you okay?" Kaylee asked, looking down at the tree.

He closed his eyes and didn't answer but he gasped in pain.

"Kim, take everyone and find the camp! Get Uncle Jack!" Kaylee screamed at her, and she nodded, running towards the tarp.

The others followed her and Kaylee sat with Aaron, trying to lift the tree but wasn't strong enough. When Kim saw the tarp more clearly she ran faster, hoping the others would be okay.

"JACK!" she screamed, running into the camp

"Kim?" Jack said coming out of his tent.

Everyone else stepped out of their tents, looking relieved to see the children. Everyone ran up to the kids, but everyone noticed that Kaylee and Aaron were missing.

"Stop!" Kim yelled as she was hugged numerous times by several different people.

"Aaron's in trouble and Kaylee is with him… a tree fell on him in the storm," she said and Jack looked up in alarm.

"Where?" Jack asked and Kim led the way, being followed by Kate, Sawyer, Charlie and Claire.

The rest of the children stayed in the camp and changed, getting into warmer clothes.

"Kaylee!" Sawyer shouted through the rain as Kim tried to remember where they were.

"I'm here Daddy!" Kaylee called and Sawyer raced towards her voice.

When they finally found them Aaron was unconscious and Kaylee was sitting next to him, crying silently. She jumped up and Sawyer hugged her tightly, followed by Kate as Jack walked over to where Aaron lay.

"Sawyer, come here and gimmie a hand," Jack said, bending down and getting ready to move the tree.

He came over and grabbed the other end.

"Three…two…one," Jack said, lifting it when he said three.

They hoisted it up and threw it to the side while Jack took a look at Aaron's leg.

"I'm gonna have to get him back to camp before I can fix it," Jack said and Sawyer picked Aaron up gently.

"We'll see ya at camp," Jack said to Charlie, Kaylee, Claire and Kate.

_A/N: If anyone knows what to do if a tree falls on you and a branch goes through your leg...not straight through it but enough to lodge itself in please PM me or tell me what to do with it, otherwise I'll somehow make it up. Thanks again to those who review and please keep sending in those reviews! _


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey again, this chapter came out of nowhere and was written in pure strangeness. THANKYOU to all those who have reviewed and I appreciate any new ideas

Disclaimer: I dont own Lost. I own all the kids except for Aaron. I also own Sam,

When they entered the camp everyone was worried, but Jack pushed them all back as Sawyer put Aaron on the table.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Claire asked tearfully

Jack nodded slowly, but got to work on fixing up the blood.

"uoy era ohw" somebody yelled and Jack whipped around, watching a blonde haired girl walk around with a gun in her hands

"su rewsna!" a brown haired boy yelled, standing next to the other girl and pointing his gun menacingly at Sawyer, who had moved forward.

Sawyer pulled out his own gun and pointed it at the boy.

"Whoa!" Jack yelled, stepping out of the tent. "We don't want to hurt you,"

The girl pointed the gun at him and he walked forward with his hands up.

"era uoy erehw yats" she said, lowering her gun "mih kcehc Nerrad"

The boy looked at her

"meht fo tol a si ereht ,tniop eht si tahw," he said, and she nodded

"Mas" she called and someone else stepped out of the bushes

"Who are you?" the girl who stepped out asked,

"Who are you?" Sawyer asked accusingly

"I am sorry. Darren, Emily… nwod snopaew ruoy tup" she said

The two people lowered their weapons and walked towards the girl, standing behind her like body-guards, eyeing everyone.

"My name is Sam, and this is Darren and Emily." She said, smiling and Jack went back to fixing Aaron.

"What is your language?" Kate asked

"We taught ourselves it. It's all backwards. The last word is now the first, and the words are backwards." She said

"How do you remember?" Claire asked

"I never could. Not permanently. My friends, Darren and Emily are two of about five who can speak it fluently…but then they forgot English…completely. They speak backwards all the time." She said sadly

"Where did you come from?" Jack asked

"We've lived on this island all our life. Our parents died from this…sickness and seven of us have been on our own for about three years. We spotted this camp a day ago, and didn't realize there were so many of you." She said

"How old are you?" Charlie asked

"I'm sixteen, Darren and Emily are twins, and they are fourteen," she said

"Isn't that a little young to be using guns?" Kate asked

"When our parents were alive we started to learn when we were five. Just incase," she said and Claire gasped.

"Where are the rest of you?" Hurley asked, looking around

"They're back at camp." She said and Hurley nodded

Kate walked over to Sayid, leaving the kids with Sawyer.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Kate asked and Sayid paused before answered

"I dunno…I guess we can until they do something wrong," he said, and walked up to them

"Can you take us to your camp?" he asked Sam,

"Gladly, we can leave in five minutes, it's a small walk up a hill, so you might need some provisions," she said, turning around to face Darren and Emily.

"Sdneirf era yeht. Meht fo emos gnikat dna pmac ot kcab gniog era eW" she said slowly and they nodded, putting their guns into the back of their jeans.

They met in five minutes as planned. Kate, Sawyer, Kaylee, River, Sayid and Charlie left, while Sun looked after the triplets

"So…how are you guys surviving?" Kaylee asked Sam as they walked

"Well, we find our own food, we have a hunter who is my age and we sometimes help him. We make our own clothes and there is a waterfall about three meters from where we make camp." She said.

Kaylee looked down at what Sam was wearing and smiled

"Could you teach me how to make those?" Kaylee asked

"Don't you make clothes?" Sam asked

"Yeah, but not like that," Kaylee replied

"I'd be happy to teach you," she said then looked ahead and yelled "We are almost there,"

As they walked through the thick trees that surrounded an area of land they heard growling and snapping. Sawyer stepped through first and walked forward, looking around. He looked forward and saw a black animal charging at him and was knocked down by whatever it was.

"Sawyer!" Kate cried

"Tharison lay off!" Sam yelled and the black thing stepped off Sawyer.

Sawyer sat up and rubbed his head, cursing. He looked at the black thing and realized it was a pure black wolf that was sitting and staring at him.

"Tharison, walk!" Sam said and the dog turned and walked away, towards large, black tents.

"Sawyer, are you okay?" Kate asked worriedly, bending down and taking a look at him

"I'm fine, I just wanna know why the hell there are bloody wolves here," he said, standing up and grimacing

"For security, we have about 11 wolves to protect us. They charge at anyone who enters the clearing. If the wolf knows you, it'll get off but if it doesn't it'll send out a warning howl and if we give the word…it'll bite your head off." A boy said, patting the black dog.

"Come on Steve, that ain't true and you know it," Sam said, walking into the clearing more.

"Fine, do you want me to tell them what really happens?" he asked and she nodded

"I'll go get the others and try and find Cheetah and Duchess, you stay here and tell them what they want to know." She said and turned, running for the tents

Steve shook his head and sat down on a log.

"So, what do u wanna know?" he asked

"Are you the hunter?" Kaylee asked

"Yep, that's me," he answered

"Tell us everything, as far back as you can remember," River said, and Steve nodded

"Where do I start? Okay, lets see… There are seven of us. You've met Sam and I and you know we're 16. The next youngest are Cassidy and Crystal, the twins and they are 14. Then there is Jasmine, who is 12, and last of all, Dave and Robert who are 11 and 10," he said, scratching his head

"Whoa, variety much," Kaylee said and Kate gave her a look

"Anyway, we've lived her for quite a while and we've adapted quite well….I think. Everyone has lived here for their whole lives but when our parents died, when Sam and I were 13, we were on our own, and the worst thing is these people…We don't know who they are, or what their purpose is, but they're a nuisance and keep threatening us. They stopped once our wolves killed 17 of their people." He said with a sigh

"What is the sickness Sam was talking about earlier?" Charlie asked

"We don't know, it just came up out of nowhere. This person took Sam and I to a hatch of some sort and gave us…medicine. We gave it to our parents as well, but he said it was too late."

Charlie nodded and looked around,

"Who…or what, are Cheetah and Duchess?" Kate asked suddenly

"What?" Steve asked

"Sam said that she was going to find Cheetah and Duchess while you talked to us," she answered

"Oh…in the beginning, we had 13 wolves to protect us, but about a month ago two of them went missing. Cheetah was a lightning fast wolf, but a very aggressive thing. He doesn't let anything or anyone get near him, except Duchess. Cheetah was completely black, like Tharison over here," he said, patting the black wolf "But the difference between them was that Cheetah has red eyes, and Tharison has blue eyes."

"What about Duchess, what's her story?" Kaylee asked

"Duchess and Cheetah are soul mates, been together since they were pups, we think. She's almost completely white, but has black ears and red eyes, just like Cheetah. She's a strong thing, and she helps carry the loads of meat we bring home. We normally keep them on leashes, especially Cheetah, but one day we were having races, with the wolves. We hooked them up to the carts and they pulled us down hills. Cheetah was on a leash but we were finishing a race and looked up at the hill and Duchess and Cheetah were nowhere to be found," he said

"Whoa…" River said

"How did you find these wolves?" Sayid asked,

"Before our parents died we lived on the beach, but when they did die we left, in search of somewhere safer. As we looked we found a wounded mother wolf, with four tiny wolves. They were Tharison, Cheetah, Flurry and Fluster. We took them with us, after the mother died and took care of them. About five months later we went in search of boar, and found nine abandoned wolf cubs feeding on a polar bear and they looked about the same age as the other four. We took them too, and that's all 13." He said

"Steve!" two girls yelled and Steve looked behind him.

"Cassidy, Crystal, what's wrong?" he yelled back, standing up

"We've found them, but we need your help," one of them yelled and Steve nodded

"They've found Cheetah and Duchess, but it seems as if they're injured or not responding to our commands. You are all welcome to come, but we need to go now," he said, taking out a leash from his jacket and attaching it to Tharison.

They all nodded and picked up their packs. They an with Steve towards Cassidy and Crystal until they reached the forest, where Sam and the other 3 people were waiting.

"Where'd you find them?" Steve muttered to Cassidy/Crystal and they muttered a reply

When they reached a clearing they saw Cheetah standing over Duchess, who was lying on the ground and whimpering. Steve stepped up to Cheetah but he took a snap at him, causing Steve to step back.

"Duchess is injured, we need to get around Cheetah and help her," Steve murmured

"We already tried going round the back, but Cheetah jumped around Duchess and bit Jazzy on the hand." Sam replied, holding out a dark brown haired girl's hand that was covered in a bandage

"All right…let's figure out a…" Steve said but was cut off by a scream coming from Kate

"Kaylee! Stop!" Kate cried, jumping forward to grab her as she walked towards the wolves but Sawyer held her back

"Watch," he said in her ear.

"Little girl, he's very dangerous. He actually might bite your head off," Steve said worriedly

"Let her do it, now shut up." Sawyer said

"Cheetah…" Kaylee said softly, crouching down

The wolf growled at her and his red eyes flashed.

"Hey…it's okay…don't be afraid of me." Kaylee said, reaching out to him

"He's not afraid of you! He's gonna rip your hand off" Steve yelled and Cheetah howled and stepped forward so he was about two inches away from Kaylee

"Be quiet and let Kaylee do what she is doing. Do not make a sound or Cheetah will attack…do you understand me" Sayid asked Steve, his hand placed over the younger boys' mouth

He nodded and Sayid took his hand away

"Cheetah…it's okay," Kaylee tried again, her heartbeat a little faster

The wolf eyed her and stepped back, so he was standing over Duchess again, but he didn't take his eyes off Kaylee.

"Cheetah, I'm not going to hurt you and neither will my friends or my family…trust me," she said and Cheetah stopped growling

Kaylee slowly reached out to Cheetah and he growled again but she kept her hand out.

"Come on Cheetah, we can help you and Duchess. Let me touch you," she said, stretching out further

Cheetah stopped growling and stepped forward again, running into her hand. Kaylee smiled and patted him, but he growled again and stepped forward, baring his teeth.

A/N: Sorry it's so Out Of Character, I suck at these things. Thankyou for the reveiws and any ideas will help. THANKYOU, or should I say UOYKNAHT. Writing backwards is very hard.

Will Kaylee live? Remember, I have a knack for killing off characters.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Heya, I hope you like this chapter and thanks to all those who have reveiwed, helped me and given me ideas. you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, I own all the kids (who might not be mentioned in this one) Sam and he camp, the wolves, Maria and I think that's it.

Kate gripped Sawyer's arm and bit her lip, watching as Kaylee hesitantly drew her hand back.

"Cheetah…come on, trust me," Kaylee said softly, backing away slightly

Duchess suddenly stood up. She pushed past Cheetah and nuzzled Kaylee's hand. Suddenly they heard a howl, and watched as Tharison lead the pack to greet them.

"Kaylee, get back," Kate yelled, and stepped forward, grabbing Kaylee's hand and pulling her back

Tharison jumped and pounced on Cheetah, biting into his neck. Cheetah growled and fought back, but Tharison never left Cheetah's neck. He finally let go, jumping backwards and away from striking range. Cheetah didn't advance, but he stepped forward towards Duchess

"He's got something in his mouth!" River cried and Sam walked over, bending down and taking the object out of his mouth.

"It's a miniature walkie-talkie," she stated, and flicked the button

"Hello?" she asked

"Hello?" A woman's voice asked

"Juliet?" Kate asked in disbelief, "here, gimmie the walkie"

"Hello? Juliet, is it you?" Kate asked

"Kate? Yeah, it's me."

"We thought you were dead, after the explosion in the jungle we couldn't find your body so eventually we gave up looking,"

"Was Jack okay?"

"Yeah, he survived the blast, but afterwards, when we couldn't find you he broke down. After losing Ana-Lucia he stayed in the caves for a least two days. When he thought he lost you he stayed in his tent for most of four days, not talking to anyone. He's a lot better now, but he's found another person on this island, called Maria, and she's almost 9 months pregnant now." Kate said, and looked over at Sawyer.

There was a pause and a sigh before Juliet answered again.

"Okay, I'm gonna come over to the beach and try to sort things out."

"Wait, how can we trust you?"

"Because, I'm not working with the others anymore,"

"Then why was this walkie-talkie strapped to Cheetah's neck?" Kate asked

Suddenly the walkie was shot at, and it fell apart in Kate's hands. Tharison released a low growl and ran towards the sound as everyone ducked. The other wolves ran with Tharison and disappeared into the jungle.

"To the camp! Keep low and try to stay in as much cover as possible!" Sam yelled, crouch-running towards her camp

"What about the wolves?" Kaylee yelled and Sawyer turned

"Come on Kaylee, they'll take care of themselves!" Sawyer yelled, running towards her.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, but she didn't move. An 'Other' emerged from the jungle with a gun and was about to aim for Kaylee but Sawyer moved in and kicked him, reaching for his own gun in the process. He pointed at him and pulled the trigger, but nothing came out.

"Damnit!" he yelled, turning around and checking the bullets, which weren't actually in there.

The Other that got kicked stood up, moving towards Kaylee. He took a minute to look for his gun but when he couldn't find it he slipped out his knife and pulled Kaylee towards him in a head lock, with the knife resting above her left eye.

"Hey you… surrender or the girl gets it," he yelled and Sawyer whipped around, his eyes widening when he saw Kaylee

"Let her go," Sawyer growled angrily, taking a step forward.

"Stop, you make one move and…." He moved the knife across the skin on Kaylee's neck gently before returning it to its original place

"Daddy…" Kaylee whimpered

"It's okay sweetie," Sawyer said soothing, grimacing as Kate clutched his arm.

Suddenly a long howl came from the jungle, and Kaylee turned her head towards the sound but screamed in pain as the knife slit down her face, across her right eye and down her cheek.

"Kaylee!" Kate screamed, running towards her and kicking the other out of the way.

She turned Kaylee around and bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes. Kaylee sobbed, blood trickling down from her now-closed eye.

"Mommy…" she whispered, shaking as she sobbed

"It's okay baby," Kate said, trying to sound soothing, but it came out more worried then she'd like it to be.

Sawyer appeared by Kate's side, taking Kaylee's face in his hands.

"Oh, darlin' I'm so sorry," he said

"What for?" Kaylee whispered

"For letting you come on this trip," he said, scooping her up in his arms.

"I'm okay… it hurts…" she said wearily

"Stay with me darlin, we're gonna get ya back to Jack and he'll fix ya up, okay." He said worriedly, running for Sam's camp.

Kaylee nodded and closed her other eye, still sobbing. As they ran the wolves caught up with them and stayed with them

"Sam!" Kate yelled when they were in the camp.

Everyone ran up to them, but Sawyer pushed through the crowd until he got to Sam.

"What's the fastest way to get to our camp?" he almost yelled

"Your friends have already gone to warn Jack, so you could possibly go on the path we made." She said

"Thanks," Kate said, running with Sawyer towards the path.

Suddenly a brown and white wolf appeared next to them in the jungle. Kate noticed something on his neck but she didn't care. When they emerged from the jungle they ran to Jack's tent.

"What happened?" Jack asked, as Sawyer put Kaylee down in the chair.

"The Others came and tried to shoot Sawyer but they got Kaylee in a headlock and put a knife to her. We heard a howl from the jungle and Kaylee turned her head, causing the knife to slice her face." Kate said softly, tears forming in her eyes

"I'm….okay mom, I can't see very well….but I'm okay," Kaylee said, gasping in pain as Jack did something to her face.

The brown and white wolf came up to Sawyer and whined.

"What do ya want?" he asked

"Look," Kate said, reaching down and unhooking something from his neck. "It's a note,"

"What does it say?" Sawyer asked

"This is Cigarette, we sent him to look after you and everyone in your camp. We hope he will be helpful. He will find his own food and water and he won't get in your way at all…..Sam" Kate read

Sawyer nodded and turned to Kaylee, who now had a bandage over her eye and cheek.

"Is she okay doc?" Sawyer asked

A/N: Okay, like I said, it is shorter and that is because I wanted to end it with a cliffhanger and because I don't know how to tell you how Kaylee is. I'm confused. If you do know any medical stuff to do with this kind of thing PLEASE PM me and help me. It'll be very much appreciated. Please R&R...thanks


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Finally! I've had terrible writers block and I've been struggling to get this going again. Thanks to the reviewers, and if you have any could you please send in ideas with your reviews. Just to let you know, every medical thing in here is COMPLETELY made up, so, if it's wrong sorry._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, I only own the kids except Aaron and the dogs if they actually appear in this chapter...I don't think they do._

"She might be okay for now, but she won't be able so see with that eye for quite a while. She needs to rest now and don't let her run around for about 48 hours." He said, and Kate nodded,

"You okay darlin?" Sawyer asked, picking Kaylee up

She nodded slightly and Sawyer turned and walked back to their tent carefully.

"I'll come and see if she's okay later," Jack said, sitting down

Kate nodded and sighed

"You okay?"

"Mommy!" Three voices said, and Kate looked down at Vanessa, Dylan and Dean who were clutching onto her jeans.

She bent down and hugged them each

"Where did you go?" asked Vanessa

"We went to see some people, but Kaylee's hurt, so you can't go and disturb her, unless you have to." Kate said and the kids nodded solemnly.

"We saw Daddy come in with her," Dylan said

"Where's River?" Kate asked, standing up and looking around

"She's with…..Hurley." Dean answered

"Why?"

"We don't know, but they're at the caves." Vanessa said,

Kate nodded and looked over at their tent. Sawyer had just come out and was shutting the tent flaps.

"Daddy!" shouted Vanessa, running up to him and wrapping her arms around his legs.

He half-smiled down at the others as they clutched onto his legs as well.

"Sawyer, I'm gonna go find River, okay?" she yelled to him and he nodded.

As Kate made her way to the caves she sighed, remembering the look on Kaylee's face as the knife cut her. She wiped the image from her brain and kept walking

"River?" Kate called when she reached the caves.

"I'm here mom!" she called and Kate walked in further

She was standing off to the side, a golf club in her hands. Hurley was standing behind her.

"Relax," he said, and she swung the club, but there was no ball.

"Good, but I think your mom wants you now," he said, taking the club from her and zipping it back in the bag.

River ran back to Kate and smiled.

"What was that all about?" Kate asked as they walked back to the beach

"Hurley was teaching me how to play golf,"

"Really?"

River nodded and yawned. They were near the beach but River stopped.

"How's Kaylee?"

"I'm not sure. Your dad took her into the tent, and Jack took a look at her but that was the last thing I heard." Kate answered and River nodded.

"Can I see her?"

Kate nodded and they walked to the tent, stepping inside silently.

"Kaylee?" Kate called softly.

There was no answer and they came closer. Kaylee was lying on the bed, sleeping. Kate brushed the hair away from Kaylee's face and smiled at River, leaving the tent.

"Call if you need anything," Kate told River and she nodded

River walked over to Kaylee's bed, sitting on the edge.

"Kaylee…I'm so sorry," River said, fighting back tears

"What are you sorry for?" Kaylee asked, her eye still closed

"It was my fault,"

"No it wasn't, you didn't do this," she said, finally opening her eye.

"When the others came they grabbed me and my knife fell out of my pocket. He picked it up and mom came to help. Then he went for you and still had the knife. It was my fault he had the knife in the first place," she said, tears now streaming down her cheeks,

"Its okay, do you remember what Locke keeps saying, everything happens for a reason. Maybe something good will come out of this."

"How can you believe him…what has ever happened that might be true?"

"Our mom was finally able to stop running, dad found commitment, Uncle Charlie got away from the drugs, Aunty Claire was able to be with her son, Aunty Sun and Uncle Jin were able to become a better couple, Locke was finally able to go on his walkabout, Hurley finally understood the numbers and Sayid got away from his past," she said slowly.

"I don't understand, why was mom running and what numbers? What about the walkab…" Kaylee cut her off

"A year ago I found a file of some sort…I dunno, a report on every single person on this side of the island. It's even got us. Mom was a convict…she blew up her dad and started running from the law. Dad was a con-man, Charlie was a drug addict from a band called Driveshaft, Claire was going to give up Aaron to someone else, Sun and Jin were having problems with their relationship, Locke was paralyzed before the island but received feeling in his legs once the plane crashed, Hurley won the lottery and believed that the numbers he chose were cursed and Sayid used to be in the army or something." She answered slowly, trying to remember everything.

"Whoa…"

"Yeah…I heard Mom and Dad once talking that they didn't want us to learn about their pasts, incase we get rescued, so we don't ever turn out like them. So you can't tell the others!"

River nodded and wiped the tears away, holding onto Kaylee's hand. Kaylee winced and brought a hand to her head.

"Do you want me to get Jack?" River asked and Kaylee nodded in pain as River ran out of the room

A couple of minutes later she came back with Sawyer, Kate, Jack and the triplets. Kaylee still had her hand to her head, moaning in pain.

"I'm gonna take the bandage off. It will sting a little," Jack said, gently taking off the tape.

Kaylee closed her eyes and grabbed into Kate's hand. As Jack lifted it up she groaned. A long, red scar was over her closed eye and the area around it was also red.

"Can you open your eye?" Jack asked and Kaylee opened the eye that wasn't scratched

"No…it kinda feels like it isn't there" she said and Jack nodded.

"We might leave it open, but you gotta close the tent up and not let any sand blow into it. You can't leave the tent either…not for a couple of days unless you wear something over it." Jack said and Kaylee nodded.

Jack nodded and left, leaving some spare bandages on the bed. Sawyer and Kate came closer, sitting on the bed,

"How are you feeling?" Kate asked

"Like hell," she said

"What?" Kate and Sawyer both asked

"I said, like hell," she replied

"What did we tell you about that language?" Kate scolded and Kaylee sighed

"Sorry," she muttered.

_A/N: I'll try to update faster...if I dont SORRY. Please R&R_


	9. Last Chapter

_A/N: This is the last chapter...well, it's barely a chapter. Because I don't really wanna tell you what happens in story form I'll just tell you what was in store for the kids as they got older. You don't really have to read it, but please scroll to the end of the chapter and read the Authors Note._

_Disclaimer: I dont own Lost, I own all the kids except for Aaron and I also own Maria yada yada yada. _

Rescue didn't come, ever. The Island was on the edge of the world, surrounded by a dome that somehow made it invisible and nobody could leave. But the Losties don't know this, and probably never will.

The Black cloud and all the polar bears were gone. Nobody had heard of it for four years. The others had all died from the wolves, which sometimes attacked when they were close to the jungle, but the Losties didn't bother to move into their village.

**Kaylee** didn't leave her tent at all for the next couple of weeks. When her scar wasn't as red and painful she was finally given permission to leave her tent without a bandage on. Her scar was just normal now, although it did stand out. It never faded but her relationship with Aaron grew.

**River** became a loner, almost Goth-like. She didn't talk to people much, only her parents, Dylan and sometimes Jack. She mostly stays in a tree all day, writing or drawing something.

**Dean **grew up and was always picking fights with Aaron, even though Aaron was a lot older then him. He was a trouble maker when he wanted to be, and liked to run around the jungle with the other kids.

**Dylan** liked to be around River but he soon had more adventures with the other kids as he got older. He helped River with her writing but soon lost interest when Hurley would tell the kids about cars and ships and other things.

**Vanessa** was outrageous when she grew up, experimenting with different things from Sun's garden, things from hatches and sometimes from the Other's village to make her hair colour more interesting. She did odd things, and made the other kids laugh a lot.

**Kim **spent most of her days at the beach, and almost never went into the jungle.

**Kit-Fox **loved adventure and has had many injuries from swinging on trees, tripping and falling in the jungle and many more. She loved all the wolves and spent most of her time with them

**Amelia **stayed with Jin a lot, learning to fish, and having fun swimming. She almost never was with the other kids but she didn't mind.

**Aaron **loved to look after the kids and loved to be their leader. On his 18th birthday Sawyer gave him a bottle of beer as a present, and Hurley taught him how to drive the hippie van.

**Kylie **didn't go outside much, she stayed in her room drawing, reading and writing something. She is very pale, but only recently had a tan when she was dragged out of her tent to go on a hike with the others.

**Alan **hated Jack, because he was never around like the other dads. He never was happy and didn't listen to Maria either. He did listen to the other adults though, which made Jack frustrated. When Jack was with Maria Alan hated them more, because he thought it wasn't right for Jack to just forget his mother. Jack tried to explain but Alan wouldn't listen.

**Jayne **stayed with his dad all the time, and Sayid was happy to teach Jayne about everything he wanted to know about. He would occasionally go with the other kids, but he liked being with Sayid more.

**Riley** wasn't mentioned in the second one. He was Maria and Jack's child and was born two weeks after Kaylee's eye was scratched. Alan and Riley hated each other, which made Jack's life harder. He has chocolate brown hair and brown eyes.

The survivors survived for over 20 years on the Island, until Sawyer, Jack, Locke and Sayid died of old age. Most of the other people had died a long time ago, including Rose, Bernard and most of the other random people that didn't get involved in many of the things going on.

Kate and Maria took Jack and Sawyer's deaths badly and never got over them. They weren't has happy, and neither were the kids. When all of the Losties were dead, the kids, who weren't kids anymore, were living together, afraid and alone.

Kaylee and Aaron had a child, and a year later had twins. Kim and Alan had one child and everyone thought they were an odd couple. When the new kids were a week old a dozen people came into the camp and killed them all. These were the two women inside the Looking Glass. They called for backup and somewhere under the Island, a whole new tribe of Others came.

_A/N: If you really REALLY want me to make a sequel, explaining ALL this please persuade me to do so in your reveiw and I might consider it. Sorry to end it so suddenly but I lost it, I have no more ideas and I don't know what to do with it anymore. Please R&R_


End file.
